The four heirs
by Danny Potter
Summary: My idea of book 5, but it is written in January-March 2003, before OoP was published. Harry moves to the Weasley’s, where he finds Ron and Hermione together. He goes to Hogwarts, where Voldemort raises his powers again, and wants to kill Harry.
1. Dursley's Madness

****

Title: The four heirs 

****

Author: Danny Potter (Danny)

****

Rating: PG **Genre:** Fantasy, Fiction, Action, Romance

****

Warnings: Character _temporary_ death

Written: January-March 2003

****

Summary: Mostly my idea of book 5 from the series, but keep in mind that it is written in January-March 2003, before OoP was published. Harry moves to the Weasley's, where he finds Ron and Hermione together. He goes to Hogwarts, where Voldemort raises his powers again. Harry has to find the 4 heirs of the houses, and he is one of them! Will Harry defeat Voldemort again? 

****

Author's Pre-Note: This is my first fan fiction. I started working at it in December 2002 and I researched until January. Then I has the story written down, and I started working on the final version which turned out to be 50 pages long. Being my first attempt to write a Harry Potter fanfic, I think it ended up pretty well.

Harry was at the Dursley´s, he sat by the table and was thinking. What would happen now, as Voldemort had risen again. Would he be his first target? Harry didn't have a chance to think that trough, for Dudley was talking to him. 

"Give me more bacon" Dudley said, rudely. 

Harry got up and got the pan, while suddenly he thought: 

__

Maybe I´d be able, to live with the Weasley´s, if the Dursley would refuse to take care of me. Dumbledore told me to stay with the Dursleys over the summer, but maybe I could make them so angry that they wouldn't have me and I could go away.

He passed Dudley some bacon and went to his room. He thought out a plan and it was simple: 

"Make them angry!"

Harry went down and found Vernon in the living room:

"Ohh...it's you", as if Harry was something dirty. 

Harry said: "I need to talk to you" 

"Go on then, you stupid boy!" Vernon replied disgusted.

"I don't want you to treat me like a dog any more!" 

"As long as you live under my roof, I'll treat you as I want!" said Vernon

"Well I'm put up with it, you old bastard!" Harry said.

Vernon´s head looked like a tomato, and he roared like a bear, in such fury he was! 

"Well...what are you going to do, you dirty old muggle, I could turn you in to a flamingo, whenever I'd want to!" Harry said, as he tried to stay calm. 

Vernon screamed "Out, out, you slimy thing!" 

Harry went and got all his stuff in a hurry. Dudley had been watching petrified and ran up to his room. Harry put all his stuff out and sent a message to Ron, to ask him if he could come and stay.

He got in the Knight bus and it didn't take a long time to get to the Weasley's. Ron and Hermione ran out to great him. 

" Hi, Harry! We were so glad you came! You're right on time for dinner." 

They went in. 

Ron was telling him that Hermione had just come a week earlier, when Harry interrupted: 

"Don't you remember when Dumbledore said that I wasn't allowed to stay with you last month?" 

Ron and Hermione nodded. 

"Why did you come then? Won't somebody come and send you back?" 

"I don't know, but then at least, I wouldn't be sent to the Dursley's" 

Hermione said in amazement: "Why not? You haven't killed them have you?" 

"Of course not! But they won't take me again; I made uncle Vernon so angry. At least I hope that I won't need to put a foot into their house again. But until then I can stay here." 

So good days passed, but it didn't look like Dumbledore had found out that Harry was in the wizarding world. 

One day, when Harry, Ron and Hermione were de-gnoming the garden for Mrs. Weasley, Ron said something Harry had been wondering for some time. 

"What if something happened to Dumbledore?" Ron said thoughtfully. 

"Than we are done for, because we would never follow the dark forces." Hermione replied.

There was a silent moment that seemed so long to Harry, as if a whole year passed 

"Hermione, I thought that you were going to spend the summer with Krum!" Ron said to Hermione.

Harry and Ron grinned.

"Ohh...shut up." Hermione said in response and slapped Ron over the face

"But really Hermione, have you heard anything from him yet?" 

"Well...He did ask me to come...but, I said I was going to visit a friend."

Ron replied: "Whom could you possibly visit instead of Krum?!" 

"Eh...You?", Hermione said quite impatiently 

"Ohh...yeah...right. He, he" ::cough:: 

"I really like you much more than Krum."

"He,he! Ohh...Hermione, I really like you too, you're one of my best friends." Ron replied truthfully" 

"I think I sense some chemistry." Harry said ironical.

Hermione blushes, and Ron's ears get pink. 

"What are you talking about?" said Ron as if it would be the most ridiculous thing in the whole world. 

"Ohh, nothing", Harry grins, "I'm a bit tiered, think I'll take a nap, you two will finish to de-gnome the garden, ok?" 

"Yeah...sure." 

"There isn't anything between us, is there?" Hermione asked. 

"Well...I've...always liked you, but I didn't think of it that way." Ron turned in response.

"The same thing here, but... lately... I've started to... look at you... other ways...you know."

Ron kisses her, she doesn't make him stop. Then she look's at him in the eyes, and says: 

"What does this mean?"

"I just don't know..."


	2. A kiss for Ron

The next day, the whole Weasley house could tell there was something between Ron and Hermione, but no one mentioned anything about it.  
  
Fred and George kept eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
Mrs.Weasley said later: "We are going to Diagon Alley today to get supplies, if you kids want, you can give me your lists and money, and just stay here"  
  
"I think I'll come with you, Mrs. Weasley...What about you Ron?" Harry said after thinking deeply.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione: "Well...I think I'll stay here with Hermione"  
  
Harry: "siggghh.okay"  
  
Then Ginny grinned shy and said: "I'll come with you and Harry, mom!"  
  
"Okay then...lets get going...good bye dears" Mrs. Weasley said as she was looking at Hermione and Ron, then says to Fred and George: "You keep an eye on them!"  
  
Harry could tell he was going to be seeing more of Ginny than of his two best friends this year.  
  
They used Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley, although Harry was a little nervous, because of his first experience.  
  
This time however, he landed right next to Ginny, with Mrs. Weasley right behind him.  
  
Mrs. Weasley said she had to go to the bank to catch up on some business matter. After Harry got a nice full bag of money from his own vault, he and Ginny headed off to the stores. After some time, Harry bought Ginny and himself ice creams and they sat, eating happily, watching other Hogwarts students walk by.  
  
"Hey Harry, wat'cha doin' Harry?" said a familiar voice; Harry turned around and saw Colin Creevey and his little brother.  
  
"Oh, hey!" he replied with no sense at all.  
  
They also greeted Dean Thomas, who is in the same dorm as Harry. And finally, after they completed shopping, they met Mrs. Weasley and went back to the Burrow.  
  
Mrs. weasley had the rest of the kids supplies also.  
  
"Herm, should we go up stairs?"  
  
Hermione grins and says: "Sure!"  
  
Then Fred comes: "Where are you going?"  
  
"Just to my room." Said Ron  
  
George asked: "And what are you going to do?"  
  
Hermione explained: "Ohh...we were...just going to... play some exploding snap.  
  
She lied, of course.  
  
"Ohh, great, can we join?" amazed Fred  
  
"Ehh...I'm not sure if I want to play right now, but Hermione, would you like to see my new Cuddley Canons poster?"  
  
"I'd love to, we will see you two later then, ok?"  
  
"Ohh, ok then. But you two behave, ok?" said Fred  
  
"Of course, what could we possibly do wrong?" Hermione giggles.  
  
"Yeah Fred, what could they possibly do wrong?" George blinks at Fred.  
  
Ron and Hermione walk into Ron's room and Ron closes the door behind them.  
  
"That was close!" Said Ron and wipe a little water out of his forehead  
  
Hermione giggles and says: "We're all by our selves, what should we do now?"  
  
Ron grins and walks forward to her. Hermione closes her eyes and kisses him. They kissed for a long time when suddenly, George comes in.  
  
"Wow! Fred! Come and see this!"  
  
Fred comes running: "What's going on?"  
  
"Ron and Hermione were kissing!" George explained.  
  
Hermione get's really red in the face, and Ron yells:  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?"  
  
"I only needed the Quiddich magazine."  
  
"So how is it to kiss Ron, Hermione?" joked Fred.  
  
"Ohh, shut up, Fred! Could you please leave now?" Ron said angrily  
  
"Yeah, Fred, we should go now and let them have some more privacy."  
  
"Yeah, we'll leave so you can keep on kissing" .  
  
They left.  
  
"Do you think they'll tell someone?"  
  
"Probably not, except for the whole country of course." Ron turned around and looked down the window  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Ohh, every thing is going to be all right...I think."  
  
They go downstairs and find Harry and the rest, back from shopping. Harry tells them...  
  
.That he met annoying Colin and his. more annoying little brother.  
  
"Well, what have you two been up too? " said harry  
  
"Oh nothing!" said Ron blushing as Fred and George appeared. They had been listening.  
  
"Nothing huh? You mean nothing but KISSING" said Fred loud enough for Mrs. Weasley to hear but she acted as if she didn't.  
  
"What's next? Harry and Ginny?" said George  
  
"Shut up!" angered Ginny as she walked away.  
  
"What about if Harry thinks Ginny's pretty cool?" said Ron"  
  
Harry didn't real like Ginny like that. He was looking forward to this before Ron and Hermione had gotten together. And he couldn't help but notice that Hermione looked really nice today. But he didn't like her too... no... well did he? He didn't think it was a big deal like people made it, growing up wouldn't change his friendship would it? And what about Sirius? He hadn't heard from him in awhile. Dumbledore hadn't written to him about being at the Weasley's and what about Voldermort? Would he be back this year?  
  
Harry suddenly felt very sick as he listened to Ron, Fred and George fight, this year would be unlike any other and Harry was sure of it!  
  
In about 4 hours they would all be climbing aboard the Hogwarts Express, and for the first time in his life he was actually reluctant to go.  
  
The school was great and all, but with Hermione and Ron...  
  
Mrs. Weasley: "Got all your stuff kids?" .  
  
Just then Harry saw something really strange on the Weasley's kitchen table. It was a large, rather old looking key. Harry asked:  
  
Mrs. Weasley! What is that key for?"  
  
"We don't know... We thought Bill left it here before he left, but yesterday I checked with the bank, and they said they had no idea; It wasn't a banks key..."  
  
As the rest left out the door to go to Kings Cross, Harry called out:  
  
"I forgot something upstairs, I'll be right back"  
  
Of course, he hadn't left anything behind. Then Harry did something he wouldn't normally do...He took the key! Quickly he shoved it into his already crammed trunk and headed out the door.  
  
They only had about ten minutes to go before the train left when they got to Kings Cross. Ron and Hermione went hurry through the wall followed by Ginny and Harry. They said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George and got onto the train. Harry found Hermione and Ron sitting in a compartment. Hermione was teaching Ron a spell... Any other time Hermione tried to do this Ron would get furious, Harry thought. Then he said:  
  
"Ahem...Mind if I sit with you too?"  
  
Hermione looked hurt: "Why not? Harry, why wouldn't we want you sitting with us?"  
  
"Just a thought" said Harry gloomily...  
  
Harry had a feeling he would be meeting some new friends. Now that Ron and Hermione were together, what would happen to him? Would he be next in line? He thought about Cho and wondered... No. Couldn't be!  
  
Harry watched as Ron and Hermione rehearsed their spell.  
  
"AHEM" coughed Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ron didn't even look up. Harry was very hurt by this. He got up to sit in a different compartment.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Those friends of yours finally turn you away? You can't even make friends with a Weasley twin!" Harry turned around to see Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" said Harry. "And you are trying to say that your big fat friends are better than them?"  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Why don't you come sit with us? I'll give you another chance to meet the right kind of people..."  
  
Harry wondered whether he should.  
  
He paused for a while before he said: "I'll never betray my friends! What are you trying to do, you ugly ferret!"  
  
Harry walks away, but hears Malfoy yell: "You've done a big mistake!"  
  
Harry, goes back to Hermione and Ron and tells them what Malfoy said.  
  
Hermione tells Herry in surprise: "Ohh...Harry, we're still your friends you know, don't think that our friendship will change, because of me and Ron, now being together?  
  
"Yeah Harry!" completed Ron. "Of course we're still your friends, don't be silly."  
  
Harry smiles. "Ohh, you guys are the greatest!"  
  
They all buy some food when the food truck comes and start to talk and laugh.  
  
And this concludes the first part of the Fic. Keep in touch! 


	3. Hogwarts' Teachers

"What was Malfoy thinking, when he offered you a seat? You'd never join Malfoy, would you Harry?"  
  
Harry was thinking how he had seriously considered to go to Malfoy's and said: "Eh...Ron.of course not, he, he. (coughs awkwardly) I wouldn't even think about it."  
  
"Hey, we're finally here, come on you two!" interrupted Hermione.  
  
They step out of the train and meet...  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat at the Griffindor table, to watch the sorting.  
  
"Oh, Harry I forgot to tell you. Dumbledore knew all the time that you were at my house, my dad just talked to him yesterday." said Ron  
  
"But why didn't he send anybody too come and get me?" Harry said, puzzled.  
  
"Ohh, he probably thinks that you know what you're doing, he always let's you get away with things you know. And nothing happened anyway, did there?"  
  
"No, but maybe we were just lucky." said Hermione "and."  
  
Hermione, went silent, as Malfoy was walking towards them.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy? To sit with us, feel alone or something?" Ron said teasing.  
  
"Oh, shut up Weasel. I only wanted to tell that I was only going to make fun of you Harry, if you had come and sat with us."  
  
"Grow up Draco, you're probably just getting sick of having such stupid friends, as Grabbe and Goyel, just admit it." Said Harry  
  
Malfoy walked away, looking grumpy.  
  
"Maybe he is just lonely. Should we be so bad to him?" Hermione said, as she looked at Malfoy walk away.  
  
Ron: "Are you joking? He's been mean to us, ever since we first met him!"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, are you sure you're feeling right?"  
  
When the feast was over, they walked to the Gryffindor tower, Harry could see that Hermione was feeling a bit guilty.  
  
But the day after, she was all her self again. And looking forward to  
start new subjects.  
  
"Who do you think that will teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?"  
  
"Maybe we will have a Vampire!" Ron said hopefully.  
  
"Ohh, no! Look at the new teacher!" shouted Harry.  
  
"No it can't be him..." said Ron  
  
"Could it really be..."  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" shouted Hermione, "It's.......... SNAPE!"  
  
"I can't believe it's him!" said Ron. "How did he get the job??"  
  
"Well," Harry stated, "if Snape is the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who teaches potions?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at Snape. Snape turned towards them suddenly with a grin on his face.  
  
"I've never seen him looking so happy!" said Harry.  
  
*AHEM* A voice came from behind them. "Excuse me, but other people have to get to class. Are you just going to stand outside the door all day or---" Parvati, the girl who was speaking, paused as she saw the teacher. She stopped frozen in her steps. Hermione giggled as the trio walked into their class.  
  
"Why. Harry Potter. If it isn't the world's most famous wizard! Nice to see you again. Don't you just love what I've done to the place?"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked around the room. The windows were closed, there were nasty creatures in cages all around, and all the desks were positioned in a circle around Snape's desk. Harry remarked:  
  
"It looks."  
  
"Different!" finished Ron.  
  
"Uhm.. Nice decorating!" said Hermione.  
  
"Thank you very much," said Snape. "Now go find your seats."  
  
The three of them sat down in their seats, toward the back of the room.  
  
"Snape's actually being. nice!" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, can you believe it?" said Ron and Harry at the same time. Ron and Harry exchanged grins. Then, something happened that they couldn't believe...  
  
As everyone fills into the room, some(the Slytherins) looking happy, the others, looked horrified, Snape says:  
  
"I'm sure you've all been wondering who is the new potions professor? So I will have the delight of telling you all...it is a witch named Professor Figg."  
  
Harry remembered the Figg next to the Dursleys and thought: Nooo, it can't be!  
  
But as the first class finished and the next began, Harry saw THE Mrs. Figg walking through the hall...  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Mrs. Figg??"  
  
She turned around: "Why, hello, Harry. How nice to see you."  
  
Harry had a stunned look on his face.  
  
"Oh, I know, I know. What a surprise! Mrs. Figg a witch! Never thought I would show up here, did you?"  
  
Harry continued to look shocked:  
  
"Er... You knew?"  
  
"Knew what, dearest?"  
  
Harry coughed. "That I was a wizard! Before I found out!"  
  
"Well of course I knew, sweetums. I was only doing the best for you... Those nice Dursleys of yours told me not to say a word."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. "But-but--" Mrs. Figg hushed him.  
  
"Run along now, Harry. Get to class."  
  
***  
  
"Now add a pinch of rattlesnake blood to your potion and...".  
  
The Gryffindors were having, for the first time, their potion's lesson with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"But... Mrs. Figg... I think I did a mistake--" said fearfully a blonde- haired girl in front of Harry.  
  
"--No! You did the good thing! Urgh... don't be... SCARED! You're pairing with me!" replied Hermione, who was being Hannah's partner, the blonde girl. Hannah was quite panicky in her seat. She had never been bossed around like that with another.  
  
Hermione had been quite bossy lately. Harry had noticed that, but every time Harry had asked Ron if he knew why Hermione was so bossy lately, he would say:  
  
"Oh! Come on! Don't be like that! Hermione's fine! She told me!"  
  
But Harry could feel Ron was feeling a bit down after that.  
  
Harry was feeling happy in a sort of weird way. He had been a bit left out since the start of year by his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. And now that Hermione and Ron were feeling less happy and were a bit more preoccupied by Harry, Harry felt a bit closer to them. But he was still awkward with their maybe -couple fight-.  
  
Hermione had turned out to be bossier than ever and Ron had turned to be out of good jokes, which was very hard to believe for Harry.  
  
"Hey! Friend!" cried a bit reluctantly Malfoy over heads to Harry who  
was walking out of Potion's class beside Ron.  
  
He came a bit closer to both of them, and this time there was no Crabbe or Goyle standing along him. He was there, trying to pass through a bunch of people travelling across the corridor, shouting:  
  
"Harry! Wait up!".  
  
Ron caught his sense, a sense he had lost a week ago, his humor, and whispered to Harry:  
  
"What's he got? Has he got a Choco frog stuck up in his pants? Oh!!! Must have waken him up! And now he's asking you for help... urgh..."  
  
Harry sniggered and Malfoy looked at him, mad. Harry didn't understand. Hadn't Malfoy called him his friend a second ago? And now Malfoy was mad? Really... life was hard to understand this days! Then Malfoy's expression changed radically. He had a huge smile posted right at the bottom of his figure.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to, errr... you know, hang out after classes today. Would you?" Ron snapped at him:  
  
"Yeah! What DO you want MALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-foy?! Never seen you look at me with that sort of pity-looking face. I thought I never would. So you want to become friends? What have they all got today, those people? Hermione's bossy as ever, you're as friendlyish as ever... which is VEEEEEEEERY weird... and Harry's jea--" and then Ron stopped abruptly his reply.  
  
He looked at Harry and shot: "Never mind that" and then he walked on, leaving Harry and Malfoy behind.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy!!" a dark voice ordered. "Malfoy!!!! What is it with you and your family? Yes, your boy can start fights between Harry's friend, Ron and himself, but no... he can't become friends with anyone!".  
  
The Dark Lord lay seated in a big chair facing a fireplace, back to Malfoy's father, Lucius.  
  
"But sir, maybe this can help you in a parallel way!" he tentatively asked.  
  
"Yes... maybe I can figure out a way so that little Harry Potter will come to me because of his friendship towards his fellow friend Ron! Oh!! How genius of me! And because Potter is having a fight, and because he has so a nice heart (Voldemort thinks at this), he will feel bad. And we all know that little sad hearts are very easy to get!".  
  
The master thought in his chair silently...  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione wonder about Snape and Figg.  
  
"Seem a little friendly don't they?" said Ron as they walked down the hall and up the golden ladder to the very familiar smell of professor Trellawny's room.  
  
Harry hated this subject even more than old potions. She always predicted Harry's death, which became very annoying.  
  
"Come, come, my children and sit." she said in her low misty voice.  
  
"Wonder what to expect this year!" said Ron "Maybe you'll die again!" he said as Dean Thomas, a fellow Griffindor turned around and gave Ron a high five and laughed.  
  
"Welcome to a new year..." she started but Harry got a sleepy feeling from heat and strong smell of perfume.  
  
Harry saw a dark long twisty road leading up to the small building at the top. No lights were on as Harry saw himself walk up the hill. He heard voices:  
  
"Only you Lucius, would keep your promise " said a dark cold voice that made Harry shiver.  
  
" You helped me get my strength back and brought me here today .... to start a new ... --Harry Potter will be mine..."  
  
"Yes my lord, our plan will be successful! I promise that." said the voice who belonged to no other but Lucius Malfoy .  
  
Harry couldn't see the face of who must be lord Voldermort but as the rusted chair moved and Voldemort stood up, he turned around and Harry saw him....  
  
"AHHH!" Harry woke up! His scar was burning! The hole class looking at him. He felt a cold sweat drip down his face.  
  
"My dear!" said professor Trellawney quietly  
  
"Did you have a vision of any sort? A prediction? Oh my!" she said.  
  
"Harry! Are you ok?" said Ron.  
  
"Fine!" he said sitting up. Harry thought about the dream and sat the rest of the class not even thinking about what Trellawney was saying. Voldermort was back... this couldn't be happening ...... 


	4. The Slytherin Common Room

"Malfoy! Come here."  
  
Lucius Malfoy began to head towards his master.  
  
"Yes, my lord, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I have heard good things about you, Lucius. But that son of yours is doing a HORRIBLE job. I told you to tell your boy to BEFRIEND Harry Potter. NOT despise him. I want him to lure Harry to me. I do not wish to travel yet. Now get your little Draco to follow my orders, before I have to FORCE him to."  
  
"I will, master. You have my word."  
  
When Harry, Ron, and Hermione got back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry told both of them what his dream had been.  
  
"How many times do you have to defeat him for him to give up?" said Ron.  
  
"Oh my, Harry, not again!" said Hermione as she grabbed Ron's hand. Harry looked at them holding hands gloomily. His eyes turned to Hermione, he felt himself drifting off... He imagined himself fighting Ron and flying off with Hermione...  
  
"Harry!!" he heard Ron shout.  
  
"Hello??!" He felt his left arm get pinched.  
  
"Ouch!" Harry shouted. "Watch it!"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione longingly once more, but then thought of Cho.  
  
Harry glared at Malfoy. As Malfoy sat there in pity, and Ron was reviving Hermione, Harry ran through the crowd to go get Dumbledore. But, too late, he was already coming. "What's all this ruckus about?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Dumbledore, the fat lady got out of her portrait! She is down in that hole in the floor!"  
  
Dumbledore looked down at the fat lady whose head was now in the barrel of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Dumbledore sighed and said, "Everyone go eat lunch! I'll take care of this!"  
  
Hermione just got up and wobbled towards Ron. She fell in his arms and looked at him. She then came back to her normal sense. Harry grabbed the two of them and dragged them downstairs to eat.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, what happened?" asked Prof. McGonagall.  
  
Snape sprinted into the room at that same time. "Oh my goodness!" he exclaimed.  
  
Dumbledore gave Snape an awkward look.  
  
"Well, Minerva," he said as he turned to McGonagall, "it seems that our Gryffindor woman has indeed escaped from her portrait." Dumbledore smiled. His eyes gleamed underneath his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Not to worry. I'll have her back in no time."  
  
"Who do you think is responsible for this trick? And what spell could they have used? I've never heard of such a one as this."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Perhaps just one of the students' tricks. Or otherwise, it could have been Voldemort. We do not know. As for the spell, it would have had to be an older student, actually, for it takes great concentration.  
  
It is the spell of Jenovared, which brings to life anything fictional or drawn."  
  
As Harry was cutting himself a slice of turkey, he began to think about what had happened.  
  
It couldn't have been Voldemort.. could it? No. He would have felt his scar. But who could have done it then?  
  
"Hey, buddy!" Harry jumped as Malfoy came and squeezed his way in between Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hey!" said Ron, "What are you doing?!" Malfoy ignored Ron.  
  
"Oh, PLEASE forgive me, Harry!" said Malfoy. "I just can't STAND that Crabbe and Goyle!  
  
You were right about them completely! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
"OKAY Malfoy!" said Harry, "Geez, calm down, fine, I guess--" Harry sensed something fishy about this, but wanted Malfoy to stop nagging at him. "-- I'll forgive you."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Malfoy hugged Harry.  
  
"Grroff!!" said Harry.  
  
"Oh- uh- sorry," appologized Malfoy.  
  
"Excellent, Lucius," came a cold, musty, ear splitting voice.  
  
"Your son has gotten Harry to forgive him. You've done well."  
  
"Thank you, my lord," came the voice of Lucius Malfoy, "Is there anything else I can do to please you?"  
  
"Just continue with what we have planned, Malfoy, and nothing else. DON'T INTERFERE WITH WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO! We have everything perfectly set up. And I DON'T want you messing it up! IS THAT CLEAR?!"  
  
"Yes, master, forgive me!" said Lucius cowardly. "I will follow your orders! I never said--"  
  
"DON'T SPEAK!" said Voldemort angrily. "Now sit. Be a kind man, and keep your opinions to yourself."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Lucius sat down in a chair, facing the window.  
  
***  
  
"So, what do we do first?!" asked Malfoy excitedly.  
  
"Well- to start off- you can't be here- so go back to the Slytherin table."  
  
"Oh- uh- rright," said Malfoy. Harry nudged Ron and said:  
  
"Did you see that?? That was weird!" Ron paid no attention. He was too busy staring at Hermione. Harry sighed. He began to consider hanging out with Malfoy again. Maybe I really should... he thought.  
  
Dumbledore pointed his wand at the fat lady, floated her up, and placed her back in the portrait, saying:  
  
"Refrogrutti!" The fat lady looked upset, but was relieved that she at least still had her bubblegum. She put the remainder of what was in her hand into her pocket. Snape looked pleased.  
  
"You and Minerva go ahead and eat lunch! I'm just going to stay behind a bit longer and make sure the fat lady is ok," said Snape.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Snape strangely. "Ok!" and Dumbledore and McGonagall left the room.  
  
"Now for some of those sweets!" said Snape. But just as he was jumping in, the room turned into a large mud puddle full of slimy toads.  
  
Snape began to get the ugly look he used to have back on his face. *Croak* A toad was looking up at him. Snape could have sworn the toad looked like it was about ready to burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, what are you looking at, slime ball?" said Snape.  
  
He pointed his wand at the toad, and it sprouted wings. The toad happily flew out of the hole in the floor above and out of Snape's sight.  
  
Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder. There was still no response.  
  
Harry looked mad and finally made up his mind. He got up and went to sit with Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, hey, Harry!" he said. "Wanna hang out in the Slytherin common room? I can sneak you in later!"  
  
"Sure," said Harry, "can't wait."  
  
Malfoy kept on talking, but Harry didn't hear a word he said. He was too busy thinking about Ron and Hermione... Thinking about if he didn't say anything, how it might have still been the same... He'd be sitting there with Ron, laughing and talking and listening to Hermione rant on and on... He'd be having the time of his life.  
  
But, instead, he was sitting there with Malfoy, agreeing to sneak into the Slytherin common room later. What had gotten into him?  
  
After he had finally left Hermione and Ron, he found Malfoy who looked quite happy.  
  
"Hey Harry!" he said "come on, lets go to the common room! " he said walking with Harry.  
  
Malfoy kept blabbing on about his mother and father who told him that if he didn't behave this year they would take away his eagle owl...  
  
"I said," Malfoy continued "I'll buy another owl if you do" Malfoy looked up at Slytherin common room door  
  
"Dragon Blood" he said and the door swung open.  
  
"Malfoy we've been waiting to do something with you all... "  
  
" Wha. what's he doing here?" said a confused Crabbe.  
  
"I told you we're not friends anymore!" said Malfoy looking strategically at Goyle and Crabbe.  
  
"Oh right." they said walking away. 


	5. A lonely Harry

"DRACIE!! " said Pansy  
  
"Oh hi... " said Malfoy. "This is Harry!" he said to her  
  
"I know what are you doing with him!!" she said curling her long black hair around her finger and staring in space.  
  
" None of your business! Move along Parkinson!" he said walking to the other side of the common room.  
  
It looked like a dirty dungeon barely lit, almost dark in some parts.  
  
They talked for a long while and Draco continually told him he was sorry. Not until 10:30 did he escape from Malfoy.  
  
He had a better time with Malfoy then he would with Ron and Hermione though. He walked in the Gryffindor common room staring around. He saw Neville, Dean, Seamus and Ginny that he recognized.  
  
Feeling quite tired he went up to his bedroom. Since he didn't see Ron and Hermione he thought they were probably outside sneaking around. He walked in to the room and thought he didn't see anyone until he turned on the light and saw Ron and Hermione making out on Ron's bed!  
  
"HARRY!" said Ron who looked rather startled and grabbed his shirt.  
  
Hermione thankfully was dressed except she was in a skimpy tank top.  
  
She quickly put on her sweater.  
  
"Sorry Harry!" said Hermione and she kissed Ron and walked out.  
  
"Sorry it wasn't me!" Harry said to him self. Harry had never felt more alone.  
  
***  
  
The next days, classes were all boring, but it was always Divination he was reluctant to attend.  
  
Trelawney had already predicted his death 3 times.  
  
Mrs. Figg's class was probably his favorite. He would sit as the same table as Hermione and Ron but felt as if they were really far away...just then a thought came to Harry as they mixed some love potion together. He looked at Hermione...she was looking nervously around...  
  
What if she's taking love potion? Harry thought but then he told himself that he didn't care and thought about spending later that day in the Slytherin common room...  
  
***  
  
"You are doing an excellent job, Lucius." spoke Voldemort, his cold, bone- shivering voice echoing off the walls in the building's basement.  
  
"That son of yours is magnificent. Harry's mind says to him that he is having a better time with Draco than with that Weasley boy and that smarty- pants girl. Hermonia or something... Your potion worked perfectly. His two best friends are madly in love with each other, which lead Harry to feel left out with them. I reward you my full trust, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, thank you, my lord! Thank you!" Lucius Malfoy had tears in his eyes. "I am so grateful!"  
  
Voldemort sniggered. "Of course you are. Now sit." Lucius went and sat in his chair again, and not one of them said another word for the next two hours.  
  
After dinner he saw Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle. He pushed them away.  
  
I thought they weren't friends! Harry though looking at Hermione and Ron gazing at each other like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Do you guys actually want to do something?" said Harry who acted like he didn't care that they had been staring at each other for almost 10 minutes.  
  
"OH! Harry sure..." said Hermione who acted like she had just got out of a trance.  
  
"Well we could go sneak out tonight , that's always fun." said Ron who continued to stair at Hermione who giggled . Harry had had enough.  
  
"Oh, yeah so you guys can make out? So you don't have to worry about teachers? Or so you can ditch me like you have been since we got to Hogwarts? " He got up and continued:  
  
"If you find something to do that doesn't involve you two kissing maybe it'll be too soon!" he walked to the fat lady and pushed it open. He heard the fat lady say:  
  
"No respect from these kids.. in my days" but Harry walked faster, he had never be so mad ....then he stop, he wasn't mad..... he was jealous and lonely.  
  
Ever since he was born he had been alone until he met Ron and Hermione, now that they were gone he was back where he started. Yes it was true he had Sirius, but it just wasn't the same. He sat on the step outside the common room for a good hour.  
  
"Hey ... Hey HARRY!" it was Malfoy  
  
"Oh hi" he said as he watched Malfoy walk closer.  
  
"You want to do something?" he said sitting next him on the stairs.  
  
"Like what?" he said. Malfoy was being nice but he was still a stupid git.  
  
" Well how about we go and. see Hagrid ?" said Malfoy  
  
"Umm ... you hate him ... you made a fool of him last year and the year before almost got him fired!" Said Harry looking at Malfoy as though he had a Giant Monster right behind him.  
  
" Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!" he said walking away.  
  
Malfoy sure is weird , wonder what made him ... er ... nice  
  
*** Harry looked at the fat lady and said:  
  
"I have to face them some time ....." right before he said the password, the door flung open. It was Ron:  
  
"Harry .. I was just going to come look for you... " he said sadly.  
  
Harry wanted to say sorry but he couldn't! His anger and jealousy came back.  
  
"Don't bother" he said walking in the common room and heading straight for his four poster board bed . It had been a long depressing night.  
  
***  
  
" LUCIUS!" yelled the cold harsh voice of Voldemort . " YOUR SON IS FAILING US!" he roared at him .  
  
" My lord, the impediment curse is just warring off, if only he were more like me, he refused to lure Potter to us and we used the curse, it's not as good as the real thing..." he said shivering.  
  
" Well maybe.." started Voldemort calmly "If you weren't such a failure as a wizard he would be succeeding! " yelled Voldemort .  
  
"Please sir ... I'll give a 100% this time I swear ..." he said begging for a second chance.  
  
"FINE! Your last chance!"  
  
***  
  
The next morning at breakfast, an owl came in and gave Harry a letter. When he looked down, he was surprised to see that it was from Dumbledore. Harry quickly unrolled the parchment and began reading the letter, desperate for anything to take his mind off of Ron and Hermione who were once again staring deeply into each other's eyes. The letter said that Dumbledore wanted to see Harry in his office at Noon.  
  
Before Harry knew it, it was 11:45 so Harry set off towards Dumbledores office. A storm of questions swirled about madly in Harry's mind. What had he done now?? He couldn't recall breaking any rules lately. Mainly because of his friends' infatuation he thought furiously.  
  
Maybe Dumbledore would tell him something about his parents? Or maybe, he wondered, it was something about Malfoy's sudden kindness towards him.  
  
Harry felt like he had just left the great hall and he was already standing in front of the passage to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore suddenly appeared from around the corner and walked briskly towards him.  
  
"Follow me Harry!" They went up to his office where Fawkes was in the rebirthing stage once again.  
  
"Harry, I have something very important to tell you about your father and about yourself!"  
  
Harry was bursting with excitement that he could barely contain.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, as you may have already guessed, Harry, you are the heir of Godric Gryffindor. You pulled the sword from the sorting hat in the Chamber of Secrets and as I told you then. Only a true Gryffindor could manage that."  
  
"Are you serious? Harry said completely amazed and bewildered.  
  
"Yes, Harry you are the true heir of Gryffindor, however, although it may shock you. You are also the heir of Salazar Slytherin." Dumbledore said solemnly.  
  
"What!" yelled Harry in disbelief.  
  
"As hard as you may find it to believe, it is true. You can speak Parsletoung which was not just because of Voldemort'ss failure to kill you."  
  
Harry was bewildered. Him heir of Slytherin. But how?"  
  
Wait, Harry just remembered when he first came to Hogwarts, when he was sorted. The sorting hat said that is was a tough decision, but put him in Gryffindor only after he had repeatedly asked not to be in Slytherin. Was he supposed to be in Slytherin?  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, how am I heir of both of them?"  
  
"Well, Harry, as you know Tom Riddle was an orphan. However, he did have an older sister that even he didn't find out about until much later. When his sister received her letter from Hogwarts, Tom Riddle Sr left his wife, which later died giving birth to Tom. Tom's older sister went on to marry a man named Alexander Potter, your grandfather."  
  
"But that means...that means that I'm related to Voldemort" Harry stammered.  
  
"Yes you are Harry!"  
  
"As I was saying" Dumbledore continued "Your grandfather and Tom's sister later had a son, your father James Potter."  
  
"Wait, that means that my father had Slytherin Blood in him, too" said Harry  
  
"Yes, your father like yourself was heir to both Gryffindor and Slytherin. As you know Voldemort's ultimate quest is immortality. I suspect that in his seventh year at Hogwarts he was already learning how to do this and the first step was killing his father and all of his descendants (except of course for himself). So Tom Riddle went and killed his father.  
  
But this didn't seem to work. Only later did he find out why, his sister of course. So Voldemort killed your grandfather and grandmother Potter and targeted your parents next."  
  
"So that's why they went into hiding!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, that is why. Did you ever wonder why he never meant to kill your mother and only did so because she blocked the way to you?"  
  
"Later I went and talked to James and told him everything about Voldemort killing all of his fathers' descendants and about the truth about himself. Came as a bit of a shock for James. Anyway, your parents realized what they had to do, have a lot of children and have them fast."  
  
"But, why??" asked Harry.  
  
"The more descendants, they more people Voldemort had to find, they did it for all of the good people of the world. Harry, you have an older sister. As soon as she was born, she was sent to live with foster parents in hope that Voldemort would never find out about her. And so far he hasn't. She is less than a year older than you and is currently attending Hogwarts. The name of the foster parents was Granger." 


	6. The News

"HERMIONE GRANGER!!!", Harry shouted without actually intending to.  
  
"Yes Harry,I am afraid, it is Hermione."  
  
Harry became dizzy. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"They gave her the surname Granger and never let her or anyone else know that she was a witch. So it was a complete surprise for her when the letter arrived and when she came here no one ever thought that she was of wizard and Voldemort too never dreamt of it... Her parents aren't Muggles, they had a hard time learning the Muggles' ways, but perfected themselves..."  
  
Dumbledore went on, but Harry wasn't listening, Hermione his sister, something was sure wrong...  
  
Harry avoided Hermione and Ron that day, it wasn't very difficult cause they were immersed in one another...  
  
Late that night Harry lay awake, how was it possible, why didn't anyone tell him, should he tell them about it, what do they think, he had been jealous cause Ron was in love with his sister and she's with him, something is just not right...  
  
***  
  
Far away some one laughed a cold high pitched laugh: "And they think Dumbledore is greater than me, that I am afraid of him, ha!"  
  
The next day, Harry felt so very sick, he couldn't believe he was jealous of their relation ship. He can't believe that he thought about Hermione in more than just friends, if she was his sister that was just down right wrong. He walked slowly to breakfast to see Ron and Hermione walking towards him, he wanted to tell Hermione but felt to sick...  
  
"Harry we're really sorry for ... er .... leaving you out lately. I mean you're our best friend!" said Hermione. Harry was getting very dizzy, he had way to many things on his mind, the room began to swirl and Harry felt himself hit the floor and before he knew it he had woken up in the hospital wing.  
  
***  
  
"Please be quiet! " he heard an angry Poppy Pomfrey say.  
  
"Poppy, we must speak to Harry, as soon as he has a waken... Alas!..."  
  
"Hello, Harry feeling better?" said Dumbledore with his normal calm self.  
  
"Ok!" he lied as the room looked to be coming alive.  
  
"You had quite a fall before breakfast, lucky nothing to serious... " he said dragging on but Harry had stop listening... his scar began to burn like never before, it burned!  
  
"Malfoy..." said the voice in Harry's head...  
  
"Draco, Malfoy..." the voice said Voldermort stronger... run but you can't hide..." the voice was like a snake hissing, hissing in his ear! "Help him over come the power of... his father!"  
  
Who's father? Harry thought.  
  
"Who should I help..." then the voice spoke again ... " Lucius is the Enemy..." the voice said  
  
"Help Draco..." Harry's scar was burning. The room came back. He could see he had fallen on the floor holding his head.  
  
"HARRY... Harry wake up it's ok..." said Dumbledore who was leaning over him.  
  
"LUCIUS!" Harry yelled "Voldemort is back!" said Harry who bet he sounded pretty insane by the look on their faces .  
  
"WE have to help Draco... Malfoy... his father. Something's wrong!" he yelled trying to stand up.  
  
"HARRY... HARRY... slow down." said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Please professor something is wrong with Draco... please..." said Harry.  
  
"I assure you Draco is --" but before Dumbledore could continue, Snape ran in with a unconscious Draco Malfoy in his arms.  
  
"Oh my!" said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"What happened Severus?" said Dumbledore glancing at Draco and then to Harry.  
  
"I don't know, I found him like this in the empty history room." said Snape looking at Harry strangely. "He said he needed help, because his father might do it again. " said Snape who had laid Draco on the bed. He laid motionless.  
  
"Do what, I do not know" he said looking once again at Harry.  
  
"Snape may I see your arm?"  
  
"Yes head master he said pulling up his sleeve." Snape squinted as the mark turned black and then red...  
  
"Voldermort is back..."  
  
Sirius Black had just sat down to a cup of tea with Remus Lupin when an owl fluttered in and dropped a letter in his lap. Sirius quickly opened it and read aloud:  
  
Sirius, Voldemort is stronger than ever, Harry passed out and when he awoke he said that his scar burned very badly. He began muttering about Lucius Malfoy being the enemy, and how we had to help Draco Malfoy. A minute later Draco was brought to the hospital wing and all we could get out of him was that his father might do it again. I recently told Harry the truth about his parents and about Hermione being his sister. Sirius, you must come to Hogwarts immediately and bring Remus."  
  
Sirius and Lupin hurriedly got up and went to get their cloaks. Then they appeared to Hogsmeade in the cave at the outskirts of town in which Sirius had hidden the previous year.  
  
Sirius turned himself into his animagi form as a dog. And set off with Lupin to Hogwarts.  
  
When they got to the entrance of the castle they met up with Filch. "  
  
Dogs are not allowed in the castle.  
  
"Oh, its you Remus." said Filch.  
  
Lupin stated: "I got an urgent letter from Dumbledore, Argus, I must see him immediately."  
  
"Very well then, Remus." Sirius and Lupin hurried up to Dumbledore's office. When they got there they found Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Prof Snape, Harry, Hermione and Draco already sitting down. Sirius went back to his human state, and Draco began screaming.  
  
"Ah, its Sirius Black the murderer, AHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Its alright Draco, Sirius isn't going to hurt anyone ." Dumbledore said sternly. For once Harry didn't see a look of pure hatred on Snape's face.  
  
"Sirius, you and Remus may stay in the teachers bedrooms." Dumbleode said. "Draco, what exactly did your father do to you?" asked Dumbledore kindly.  
  
"He..He..He" Malfoy went into kind of a trance, snapped out and shouted: "He didn't do anything, I'm not telling you anything."  
  
Harry felt his scar burning and for some reason shouted:  
  
"He's lying! " Then he said with a lighter tone: "I just felt my scar burning."  
  
"Oh, dear" said McGonagall with a worried expression on her face. "Prof Snape, would you be so kind as to go brew me up a veritsderum(truth) potion, so we might be able to get the truth out of Draco. In the meantime Harry, Hermione you may go back to your common room.  
  
"Sirius, Remus you shall follow Prof. McGonagall back to her office. I will keep Draco here." said Dumbledore. Everybody left Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore had left it upon himself to keep an eye on Draco in his office. But as luck would have it, Dumbledore felt a sudden surge in his bladder. He needed to use the restroom. He tried to make Draco promise not to leave but Draco would not consent to it.  
  
So, Dumbledore had to bind his legs and arms to a chair while he hurried off to the bathroom. Upon return to his office Dumbledore found that Draco was no longer there, and, neither was Fawkes!!  
  
***  
  
"I managed to snatch that wretched bird, Fawkes the Phoenix!" Lucius said with a look of hatred upon his face. "Twitchy! Where's my butter beer?!" Lucius yelled. "I said I want it NOW!"  
  
A tiny, scared voice could be heard from the background. Twitchy the house elf was muttering to himself. "No.. No.. Not again.. Evil man.. Bad.. Bad..."  
  
"TWITCHY? What was that you said? Because I believe I told you to come out here! Stop muttering to yourself like some kind of psychic!" Lucius was getting angry.  
  
"Yes, master! So sorry, master! So sorry!!!" Twitchy came running out of the kitchen and brought Lucius and Voldemort both butter beers. They were now sitting in the living room with the blinds closed.  
  
"Excellent, Malfoy. You have a great mind, stealing that bird. If you hide it somewhere, that could lead Potter into my trap. Maybe even his sister."  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Twitchy could be heard slamming her face into the wall.  
  
"Sister?" Lucius had an astonished look on his face. "There are two of the brats?"  
  
"Yes, that little Granger girl.. Is really a Potter. Dumbledore placed the memory in his basin.  
  
"Little did he know that I have access to that." Lucius was beginning to look a little pale.  
  
"Of course, I know. You had no idea you'd be working with two of them, did you? Well I want them both dead. I don't expect there to be any more of his family continuing. That will be the day I can run this place MY way." Voldemort laughed evilly. He knew this day would be soon.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Harry and Hermione were walking down the hall on their way back to the Gryffindor common room. They talked in low voices about what might happen in the future.  
  
"I'm telling you he is back!"  
  
"He can't be!" Hermione exclaimed. "how can he?"  
  
"I have no idea." said Harry confused also. "I thought my scar would burn once he had risen again, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I really think there is something strange going on. I mean Malfoy is trying to be my friend! How strange is that?"  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean."  
  
They walked in silence for a awhile as they slowly headed back to the common room. All Harry was thinking about how he was actually related to Hermione, how could they be he had thought over and over in disbelief. They suddenly became aware of the sound of a footstep rushing up behind them. Both Harry and Hermione turned around at the same time to see Sirius and Lupin running to catch-up with them. Once they had Sirius hugged Harry in a fatherly way.  
  
Harry looked confused in a way not quite sure where Sirius had come from. Than he asked:  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well nice to see you too Harry." said Sirius in an exasperated tone. "Dumbledore sent us a letter and told us to come right away."  
  
"Oh. So you know about Voldemort." They all winced at the sound of his name. "Sorry." he said quietly.  
  
They all continued to walk to the Gryffindor tower in an uneasy silence not sure what to say to each other. Harry was just dying to tell Hermione what Dumbledore had told him, but wasn't sure if he should. Harry said the password not really enthusiastic about the meeting they were going to receive because of what happened at lunch and having Sirius with them considering he was an escaped convict from Azkaban.  
  
They entered the room Harry first, Hermione, Lupin, and than  
Sirius....  
  
As they entered the room many people turned their heads, but already expected it to be Harry and Hermione after what happened at breakfast. A few students started to walk towards them wanting to ask what had happened but when the saw Lupin they stopped and some even backed- up for no apparent reason. When they saw Sirius walk in there many gasps of surprise and a few screams from some girls.  
  
They all stood in silence as they began to move into the room a little more, many of the students began to back-up giving them space, but most of them just starred in awe.  
  
Harry was the first to speak: "It is all right, he is not going to hurt anyone. To tell you the truth he was falsely accused it was someone else I know that for a fact."  
  
A few people who knew Harry very well relaxed.  
  
One of the first years spoke out in question of why he was there: "What is he doing here? And how are we sure we can trust him?"  
  
"He is here because he is my godfather though he hasn't been able to adopt me officially. You can trust him because Dumbledore trusts him, he has known where he has been since he had left, and he trusts him just as much as I do." When Harry finished, a few students relaxed and went back to what they were doing.  
  
But he spoke up again: "Only Gryffindors shall know he is here until Dumbledore has made his decision about it later on."  
  
With that, Harry lead the others up to the Boys dormitories where Harry and Ron stayed.  
  
Harry was very tired after they had left Dumbledore's office, he felt just as he had when he had finished the third task the year before. But he felt he should stay awake because Sirius was there and he could tell he needed to talk to him.  
  
"Harry," Sirius began but he couldn't seem to bring word to what he was wanting to say. He finally said: "I'm sorry for not telling you before but Dumbledore told me not to tell you and that he would tell you when the time came to tell you." 


	7. The Truth

Harry looked up at him.  
  
"I understand, but..." he looked over at Hermione who was looking highly confused at the time.  
  
Sirius understood what he meant he spoke briefly to Lupin and they  
both got up and left the room.  
  
Hermione look back a Harry after they had left and asked: "What is this all about?"  
  
"I have to tell you something I really don't think you are going to  
believe."  
  
She just looked at him waiting for him to go on. So he went on starting at what Dumbledore had started with about him being the Hair to Gryffindor and so on.  
  
Hermione interrupted him right before he told her the she was his  
sister.  
  
"SO Harry whose your sister?" she continued with different questions, she still hadn't quite registered what he had told her.  
  
He had gotten so fed-up with her question he just got to the point when she was still going on with questions.  
  
"Hermione you're my sister." she didn't hear him. "Hermione! YOU'RE MY SISTER!" he shouted after that he was pretty sure everyone down in the common room had heard them. He looked up at Hermione who was just starring at him in awe.  
  
After about five minutes of them sitting in silence she said:  
  
"How can that be possible." she had not meant it as a question. She got up and left the room in shock leaving Harry there, sitting on his bed feeling more alone than ever.  
  
"Well I can't say I blame her." he said out loud to him self.  
  
He heard the door open then close, he knew it was Sirius already. He said to him: "Well, I doubt she will want to speak to me for the next couple of days."  
  
"Just give her some time she'll come around, she always does."  
  
"I need some sleep, do you mind if I go to bed now, I know you just got here but you can stay in here until you would like to leave, I wouldn't mind the company."  
  
"Sure it's probably been a long day for you and you look tired, go ahead you need the rest."  
  
After Harry had gotten into his bed he had almost fallen asleep immediately with the feeling of Sirius watching over him.  
  
***  
  
"DRACO! You stupid boy!" yelled an angry voice.  
  
"Please father... "Why are you doing this?" said Draco who was in tears.  
  
"Why won't you do the work on your own? The Impedimate curse will do it for you!" yelled Lucius as Draco screamed and twitched and then stood up acting like nothing had happen. " GO NOW! GET POTTER! " yelled Lucius .  
  
Fawkes was in the corner and Draco grabbed him and flew out the window.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke yet again with his scar burning. He opened his eyes and saw that both Remus and Sirius had dosed off. Sirius was leaning against the four poster bed and Remus was sitting on the floor with legs crossed and his head in his hands. Ron was too. He laid at the end of his bed where a small drawl spot was. Harry heard a noise and released that Hermione had came up.  
  
"Hello Harry!" she said sadly.  
  
"Hi.." he said sitting up.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she said looking down "this makes things so weird ... " she sat looking really upset. Harry got very angry with all the pain he went through his whole life he didn't need this.  
  
"For once in your life things don't make sense, that's all my life's been!" he said. He started to yell and Sirius, Remus and Ron had all started to wake up.  
  
"I'm sorry if you're my sister... well actually I'm not. Now you know how it feels to not have any parents!" He got out of bed and walked out the door. Hermione sat looking very upset. there were no words for what had just happen.....  
  
Sirius got up and walked out the room . he found Harry not far, only sitting in the common room. " Harry I know this--" started Sirius  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!" Harry started not knowing there were tears coming down his face. Good thing is was dinner time. " YOU DON'T KNOW! AND YOU NEVER WILL... EVEN IF YOU TRY... YOU HAVEN'T FELT WHAT I FELT YOU HAVEN'T SEEN WHAT I'VE SEEN ..." Harry tried to continue but Sirius grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled him out of his chair at looked him right in the eyes, and Harry's were very red from crying  
  
"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU FEEL? " Sirius started " I WAS IN AZKABAN FOR 13 YEARS! I WAS BLAMED FOR KILLING MY BEST FRIENDS! AND FOR KILLING 12 MORE PEOPLE THAT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW. I CAN'T EVEN LIVE A NOMAL LIFE BECAUSE I'M SURRPOSED TO STILL BE IN JAIL!"  
  
By now Remus and Ron and Hermione were standing on the stairs listening. Sirius calmed down and started again. " I know how you feel, people have had it a million times worst than you even if you won't admit it. " He let go of Harry only to pull him into a hug. Harry had no reason why but he cried harder then he ever had before. Sirius was the only person he had left that loved him as a son.  
  
***  
  
Harry let out everything thinking of Hermione, Ron and Draco. Draco even cried. it was then he released, Slytherin, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, in the end they were all the same... Harry and Draco had proved that tonight.  
  
Everyone kissed and made up. And Harry and Hermione realized that it was actually kind of neat being brother and sister. They stayed up until about 4 in the morning catching up on what they'd missed out on with each other all these years. Finally they went to up to their rooms. Harry didn't feel very tired and couldn't get to sleep. Finally after 4 hours of thoughts rushing through his brain he decided just to go down to the great hall to have breakfast.  
  
Harry was about halfway there when he heard Draco's voice "Harry, wait up." Harry stopped and waited for Draco, he felt that their relationship had suddenly become a much friendlier one, though he couldn't put his finger on why. Harry and Draco set off towards the great Hall together having an innocent discussion on Quidditch. Once they got to the great hall they both sat down and began eating. After a little while the topic of Quiddtich arose again and then Harry and Draco began walking down a corridor out of the great hall. Harry didn't really know why he was going with Draco, he just sorta was. Besides, their discussion on Magical creatures was so interesting, or wait was it on Quidditch? Harry really couldn't remember, nor could he tell which part of Hogwarts he was in. In four years he had never seen anything like this before.  
  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore rushed into the Gryffindor common room and up to the boy's dormitory and found Harry's bed empty. He woke up everyone in the room and asked about Harry's whereabouts. No one had an answer for this. Dumbledore was now wearing a very worried expression on his face. Sirius picked up on this.  
  
"Oh no!" he yelled as turned and bolted out of the room, soon to be followed by Lupin, Dumbledore and the 5th year boys. By this time Hermione had rushed out of her room and joined them. Ron filled her in on the way down to the great hall. Once there, they all began asking the students eating breakfast questions about Harry. One 3rd year Hufflepuff said that she saw Harry leaving with Draco and pointed them in direction of the corridor that Harry and Draco walked down only 20 minutes earlier. At that instant Fawkes came bursting out of the corridor and began pecking at Dumbledore, trying to get him to follow him.  
  
Fawkes had broken out of Malfoy's Imperius curse once he had died and been reborn. Immediately Fawkes had found Harry being led away by Draco and followed him. Fawkes now led the way as Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Prof McGonagall, Prof Snape, Ron, Neville, and Hermione rushed after him. Seamus and Dean were much to scared to follow Fawkes.  
  
Draco led Harry down an extremely long staircase and then straight for about a mile or two. When suddenly they reached a door.  
  
"Harry, only the heir of Slytherin can open this door, you have to do it. "Draco almost whispered. "OK" Harry replied and he opened the door to reveal... a huge room, 50 meters by 50 meters.  
  
"Do you know where this is, Harry?" said a cold voice that Harry had heard before.  
  
"Voldemort" he exclaimed. "Very good, Harry. Now this room was created by Salazar Slytherin to teach select students of his choice all about the dark arts. This is the room which I found in my 7th year at Hogwarts. This is the room that served as the foundation for everything I know now, the place that started me on my quest for immortality. Wizards that go bad are generally in Slytherin because only Slytherins have access to this chamber. Even poor old Godric never found this room, poor old git." Now Harry could see four people emerging in to view. Harry recognized all of them but rubbed his eyes with disbelief as he realized who they were.  
  
Wormtail("of course"), Lucius Malfoy("no surprise there"), Barty Crouch Jr("didn't he get the dementor's kiss?"), and Cornelius Fudge("Oh My Gosh").  
  
"Yes Harry, I believe you know everyone here, my dim-witted but faithful servant Wormtail, Mr Malfoy who helped bring you here, Barty Crouch who is still my most faithful servant, and Mr. Fudge my connection in the Ministry and the man who covers up everything. Mr Crouch never received the dementor's kiss, he faked it with the help of Fudge. Also Sirius Black was never thought to be guilty until Fudge fixed all of the Muggles memory to tell the rest of the ministry that Black did it.  
  
"You son of a." Harry yelled as he lunged at Fudge, but a flick of Crouch's wand sent Harry flying back into the wall.  
  
"Finally I have my chance to kill Harry Potter and become one step closer to immortality. Nothing will go wrong this time, nothing can go wrong. Muwahahaha!" 


	8. Dumbledore

Voldemort raised his wand. "Wait," he began, I have to cherish this moment. This is the day I will always remember, thanks to you, Harry Potter." Voldemort laughed. "Do you have any last words, Potter my boy?" Harry flung his wand out of his pocket.  
  
"If I did have any last words, I'd say you were a slimy git!" Harry began, "But, since these will not be my last, maybe I should just forget about what you just said." Voldemort let out a few laughs.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. It's so nice to see that you have a sense of humor." Just as Voldemort was about to finish off Harry, Dumbledore and everyone else who came had arrived. Hermione, Ron, and Neville stared in awe. Voldemort flinched when he saw Dumbledore. "Well," Voldemort said, "I am not going to let some drunk psycho affect my glory!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and said, "Avada Kedavra!" It all happened at once. As the spell began to shoot out of the dark lord's wand, Harry had the thought in his head that Voldemort was going to kill him. He was going to die, and that was final. Harry breathed in deeply, containing all these horrible thoughts.  
  
"It's not so bad," Harry thought. "At least I won't be in pain." But before anyone knew it, Dumbledore jumped in front of Harry. Harry gasped as he saw Dumbledore knock down to the floor. A single tear dropped from Harry's eye. He couldn't bear to see Dumbledore lying there, living no longer.  
  
Harry had different flashes of feelings coming towards him all over. Sadness, happiness that he was alive, but most of all, anger. Harry was much angrier than he had ever been in his life. He started shouting at Voldemort, who had a shocked expression on his face. "YOU ARE A MONSTER!" shouted Harry, "FIRST MY PARENTS, NOW DUMBLEDORE!!"  
  
Hermione, Ron, Neville, Prof McGonagall, Prof Snape, Sirius, and Lupin all stared at the non-living Dumbledore. None of them could seem to get through their heads what had just happened.  
  
"EXPELLIARAMUS!" shouted Harry, pointing his wand at Voldemort. Voldemort's wand shot out of his hand. Harry had not lowered his wand. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Harry again shouted. Voldemort's wand floated in the air, and Harry pointed for the wand to come to him. The spell wore out right before Harry grasped the wand, and it fell at his feet. Voldemort was very frustrated.  
  
"FUDGE! GIVE ME YOUR WAND!" Snape walked forward. He pointed his wand at Fudge. "IMPERIO!" Snape shouted. Fudge ripped his wand back out of Voldemort's hand. The curse wore off, for Snape's wasn't very strong. Harry stared at Snape. He began to fall into a trance. He saw pictures flowing through his mind. He saw his parents, hugging him as a baby. He saw Hermione being carried off to the Grangers. He saw the millions of times he faced Voldemort, the first time he found out he was a wizard, he saw Dumbledore crashing to the floor.  
  
"HARRY!" He heard Ron whisper in his ear. Harry woke up at a start. He was in the hospital wing. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Asked Harry. He was very confused. Ron looked very upset.  
  
"Whole school in tragedy.. No more Dumbledore. Snape. Imperio. Voldemort apparated"  
  
"Wait." said Harry. "You can't apparate on school grounds."  
  
"Voldemort too powerful. Overcame curse. Sucked power out of Dumbledore's body."  
  
Harry was very scared. "He's still here. I can feel it. He's still nearby."  
  
"Are you sure Harry?"  
  
Harry clutched his scar, it was hurting like hell, like the way it hurt last year when he came face to face with the once again powerful Voldemort. what could this mean, was Voldemort that near or was the pain cause Voldemort felt like killing some one. Ron went on speaking about McGonagall saying school might be closed, catch Hogwarts express tomorrow, something, something, not noticed Harry wasn't longer listening. Something had to be done and done fast, with Voldemort gone and Snape under the imperious curse...then it struck him: the TIME TURNER...surely McGonagall would have one, he could just go and save Dumbledore, he quickly got up and ran, Ron and madam Pomfrey shouting "Harry! Harry!"  
  
"Got to see professor McGonagall" he shouted and sprinted out, Ron following him.  
  
Malfoy hadn't shown up lately, but Harry swore that if he did, he'd be dead before he could beg for mercy. Madame Pomfrey insisted that Harry stay in the hospital wing for the weekend. So he waited, his scar was burning so badly he felt like his head would explode. The school was too lost for words. Everyone walked around in the hallways with their heads bowed and leaking silent tears. The weather seemed to be grieving too. For the last few days it had been continually raining. That night Harry had the worst dream he'd had in years. Voldemort was in frenzy. He put the Cruciatus Curse on anyone who didn't obey him.  
  
When Monday arrived, the school did a silent funeral in the rain. When they had lessons, the teachers couldn't concentrate, they sometimes went into trances. But worst of all was Hermione she just couldn't concentrate. Her grades were slipping mercilessly. Often in classes she screamed. It was hard for anyone, especially Harry. His scar was burning as though some invisible force was holding a match up to his head.  
  
And then there was Ron. He usually just stared blankly at the black board trying to figure out what the little squiggles meant. Now however, he was staring at the black board with even more intensity, but not actually learning anything. The school was having a complete melt down. It was horrible. The floor hadn't been washed in ages, Mr. Filch hadn't been seen in a long time. The school was wet because of all the tears spilt.  
  
***  
  
Harry went to McGonagall's office for the time turner. "Professor McGonagall!! We could use the time turner to get Dumbledore back!!"  
  
McGonagall stared gloomily at Harry. "I have already spoke to a few other students with this brilliant idea," said Prof McGonagall, "and I gave them all this answer. The time turner has disappeared. There is no way of using it." Harry frowned.  
  
"How- but- but who-"  
  
McGonagall sighed. "Yes, I have been asking myself that same question. I'm sorry, Harry." Harry walked out of Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
"Lemonhead," said Harry. He walked into Dumbledore's old office. He looked at Fawkes' empty cage. "I thought he'd be back by now," Harry thought. Harry looked around. He remembered the basin. He started to open the cabinet that contained it. Then he heard something. The basin started vibrating. He looked inside. It had a picture of Dumbledore's face in it.  
  
"Harry." it said. "Harry, It's me." Harry gasped.  
  
"You're alive?!"  
  
"No, Harry. I'm only a ghost. Now don't be frightened." A ghost of Dumbledore began to rise up out of the basin. Harry stared in awe.  
  
"I'll be here any time you need to talk to me, Harry. And please don't try to bring me back. I was getting old, and it was almost my time anyway." Harry could have sworn that, although he was a ghost, he could still see the same old sparkle in his eye. Harry was about to object to what Dumbledore had last said, but he had already flown away.  
  
Harry left Dumbledore's office and went back to the common room. Dumbledore had saved his life and there had to be something he could do, Voldermort had to be stopped. "Go to the start of the problem..." Harry's conscious said. "The start..." then it hit him...  
  
"Draco Malfoy!!"..... but Draco isn't .... that evil... to let harry die.......THE IMPERIOS CURSE!! Malfoy is under it! Harry's head throbbed with pain more than he had ever felt. He had to stop Malfoy it was the only way, he also had to stop Snape. With both under the curse it would be the greatest challenge for a wizards 2 times his age... it was the only way.  
  
"Where would Draco be?" ...Harry walked down to the last place he remembered before Draco took him to the strange door. Harry had no idea where to go from there.  
  
"Harry please.....please Harry .......before .... it's to late" Harry froze and the hair on his neck frosh.  
  
"Draco... where are you?" said Harry in a whisper. Then he heard Malfoy like he was talking to his father but no one replied.  
  
"Father why? Why are you with the dark lord? NO FATHER!!" it reminded Harry when he saw Barty Crouch senior when talking to Krum before the 3rd task.  
  
"Draco please tell me where you are!!" Harry said getting louder.  
  
" Follow m-m-my voice." said Draco. "You seemed to be fighting the curse that had inslaved him for so long. Draco kept nuttering things and Harry followed his voice best to his hearing. He stop where in was the loudest... he was right by the stair that lead to the old Divination room. He leaned up against the side of the stairs and nearly broke down...  
  
"I'm sorry Draco. I..." but before he could say another word he fell and landed in a black room he could see nothing.  
  
"Father ... is that you?" Harry recognized the voice!  
  
"DRACO!! it's me, Harry!"  
  
"Harry... help!" he said. Harry stood up and at once as he walked, he now saw Draco laying on the floor.  
  
"Malfoy..." said Harry shaking him " Please wake up... "  
  
"W-what? " said Draco." There was a loud crash as something fell from up above, laid near what looked like a little creek across the room. 


	9. The Heirs

" Come on." said Harry to Draco. Harry wasn't sure if the curse had fully worn off so he held on to Draco's forearm as they walked to see what or who had fallen.  
  
"MOTHER !!!" yelled Draco bending over and holding her head in his lap. Draco hid his tears as he looked at his dead mother. Her eyes were open as if she had died from shock...  
  
"The snake.." said Harry.  
  
"DAMN YOU VOLDERMORT!" yelled Draco as he kissed his mother and got up and stared at her. "My... father. we must stop him Potter" said Draco.  
  
"Yeah." said Harry. They walked together down the long hallway in the strange place. Harry and Draco... had to work together... Slytherin and Gryffindor...  
  
The two of them continued to walk down the dark hallway unsure of where they were going and hoping all the time that they wouldn't run into Voldemort. Harry tried to think of a way to over come Voldemort, considering there was only two of them. "We can't defeat him by our selves." he thought out loud. "We need the other two heirs."  
  
Draco looked at him confused "Other two?"  
  
"If the Hufflepuff heir and the Ravenclaw joined together we will be able to defeat him. We just have to!"  
  
Draco just looked at him processing it, and thinking about it. "But who are they?" he finally asked.  
  
"No clue, they could be anyone." they found stairs leading upwards, debating weather they should go up them or not, they decided to go up. "Wands out." said Harry in a flat tone.  
  
They found themselves under a trap door and opened it unsure about what they would find.  
  
"What??" asked Harry, "What did I do??"  
  
"I told these people how evil you are!" came a tiny voice from within the crowd. People backed away to reveal a little house elf.  
  
"Me?? EVIL?!" Harry looked shocked. "What-- who are you anyway???"  
  
"Twitchy the house elf, sir," said the house elf, "and I have come to warn these people of your evil plans!"  
  
"WHAT evil plans???" asked Harry.  
  
"Classified" said Twitchy.  
  
"What are you talking about? If I had plans wouldn't I be able to know them?" Everyone kept looking from Harry back to Twitchy. Twitchy sighed.  
  
"Humans. They just don't understand." Twitchy turned away. He began to look a little guilty.  
  
"Understand WHAT??!" said Harry.  
  
Everyone got up and started to file out of the doors. As they went they kept there gaze away from Harry knowing the look on his face would make them feel guilty. The only person left was Ron who didn't even look a Harry as he waked over and sat on his bed.  
  
"What did that house elf say?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure I only came in a minute or two before you, all I know is that it was about some evil plan or something like that." said Ron not even look at him as he talked.  
  
Harry sighed and asked "You don't believe him do you? Why would I have an evil plan considering I am the one who was almost killed be Voldemort."  
  
"Of course not! Why would I believe something like that about you?"  
  
"I don't know! You wouldn't even look at me in the face earlier. What about everyone else?"  
  
"Umm, I'm not all that sure, but they seemed to actually be listening  
to that House Elf."  
  
"There is something strange about all this. I think that House Elf is trying to get everyone against me, but for Voldemort. But I'm not sure. We should ask the others what he said."  
  
There was a knock at the door soon after they finished talking. Harry got up and went to the door to let in who ever it was. Hermione came running in once the door was open.  
  
"Harry, where is Sirius?"  
  
"I have no idea. Haven't seen him for awhile he'll probably show up here soon." as if on Sirius came in the door with Lupin just behind him.  
  
***  
  
They all sat down in order to talk. Harry could tell that Hermione wasn't going to ask her question until she was alone with Sirius. Harry spoke up: "I think I know how we can defeat Voldemort."  
  
"How?" asked Sirius.  
  
"We first need the other two heirs of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."  
  
"So who are they?" asked Hermione  
  
"I still have no clue, I was hoping you had a way to find that out."  
  
"There might be." she paused. "I'll be right back, I'm going to the library."  
  
"It figures." said Ron under his breath, but no one noticed.  
  
Hermione left out to the library as the rest sat and thought." How would we know who the heirs are?" said Ron. "They might not even be in Hogwarts, they could have already been done with school."  
  
Harry was thinking, but then his thoughts went back to Draco... wasn't he right behind me?  
  
"CRAP!" Harry yelled.  
  
"What Harry? What is it? " said Lupin .  
  
"I left Draco, what if his father gets him??" said Harry. All their faces got a nervous look again. "We have to go get him."  
  
They walked out of the Gryffindor common room and headed to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"If he's got him, then what?". Ron stopped. He looked up..."Lucius " Ron whispered.  
  
"Harry, Sirius, Remus and Ron! Just the people I wanted to see." said Lucius standing on the stairway above them. Draco was being held by Fudge who had his hand over his mouth and his wand at his head.  
  
"LET DRACO GO!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Harry, I don't need parenting skills from you, he is my son, I'LL CHOOSE WHAT HE DOES!" with this, Lucius let out the Imperius curse on him once more. Draco's screamed. They were muffled and looked at his father soon after. He was once more under his control.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in the library...  
  
"Hufflepuff people... no no no!" said Hermione looking though any book that she could find. As she was reading:  
  
Hogwarts: the four houses someone came over and slammed the book shut. She looked up and screamed. "VOLDEMORT!" she said standing up and back away...  
  
"That's right..." said the cold voice. Wormtail wasn't far behind him. Voldemort grabbed Hermione, she struggled and Voldemort shoved her into a near bookcase, she went unconscious.  
  
"That was easier then I thought" he said. "COME WORMTAIL...This is only the beginning.  
  
***  
  
Back with Lucius...  
  
"KILL POTTER!" yelled Lucius to his son. Draco turned and looked at Harry . Remus and Sirius both jumped in front of him  
  
"NO SIRIUS AND REMUS. THIS IS DRACO'S AND HARRY'S FIGHT!!!" he wiped out his wand and yelled: "Wingardium leviosa" and sure enough Remus and Sirius flew back towards  
  
Then Crouch jr. appeared, who held his wand to their heads. Draco jumped down to Harry. Harry could see the evil, the pain and the suffering in Draco's eyes, yet he saw the nice... er ...Draco. Draco hated Harry but he knew he would never actually hurt him.  
  
"Draco... don't let your father control you. you know you have to stop him!" said Harry looking deep into Draco's eyes as if he was trying to read his mind.  
  
"Shut -up Potter..." said Draco walking closer to Harry.  
  
"You don't have to listen to him! MALFOY FIGHT HIM!!" said Harry " BE WHAT HE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO BE!!" said Harry. Harry couldn't believe he was saying this to the Slytherin he had hated ever since they met. But Harry knew down in his heart that he must help Draco, it was for everyone, for Muggles and wizards, if Draco was stopped, Lucius would fail.  
  
"KILL POTTER, DRACO!" yelled Lucius. Malfoy stood there.  
  
"You are your own person, Draco... you know what's right even if you can't say it..." said Harry. Ron was so scared Harry could hear him breathing harder and harder. Harry continued to speak to Draco.  
  
"Draco please..." said Harry. Draco fell to his knees shaking his head between them  
  
"SHUT UP FATHER!!!" Draco yelled. He was fighting the curse. There may be hope yet...  
  
At that moment, Neville came bursting around the corner. "Expelliarmus" he yelled as fiercely and confidently as Harry had ever seen him as he pointed his wand at Lucius. Malfoys wand shot out of his hand, but he jumped up and he quickly caught it. This did, however leave a second of time and Draco broke out of the trance. As soon as Lucius had grabbed his wand, Harry yelled "Expelliarmus". Neville, as if reading Harry's mind yelled "Accio, wand" simultaneously.  
  
"You stupid boy!" Malfoy yelled in a rage.  
  
"I. I. I saw him. He-who-must-not-be-named! He. He. kidnapped Hermione, him and another man, small, kind of weak looking.". Neville muttered, scared out of his wits. The next moment Voldemort appeared from around the corner carrying Hermione with Wormtail close behind him.  
  
"AH, well isn't this a pleasant reunion, Remus, Sirius, nice to see you again. " Voldemort said in a scary tone. "My first meeting with you all this year should have ended with me going home happy, but since it didn't, this one will have to be twice as good."  
  
Just then Snape came sprinting into view closely followed by McGonagall and the ghost of Dumbledore.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, your mischief finally paid off! I saw you on the Marauders Map!" exclaimed Snape. Harry was never happier to see Snape.  
  
"Well now, our full party's arrived!" Voldy said mockingly. "And I will be able to kill both of my pesky relatives in one sitting, how pleasant."  
  
Snape and McGonagall tried to walk closer to Fudge to let Remus and Sirius go, but as they walked closer it had seemed as though an invisible wall had just appeared.  
  
"Well it looks as though we are trapped... " said Snape in a strange tone.  
  
"HA! Try to stop me eh?" said Lucius. Voldemort stood there, holding Hermione in his arms smiling like it was the best day of his life. Sirius had his eye of course on Wormtail... who was his ticket to true freedom. Remus looked strange as if he was getting dizzy. The night was young and it was that he noticed though the window... a full moon.  
  
"Oh no..." Said Harry, Remus hadn't yet looked but Harry could tell his body was use to transforming and he was getting very pale. Then it started!  
  
"FULL MOON!" yelled Harry. Sirius jumped out of the way and not long after there was a ripping noise and screaming... Remus was a werewolf.  
  
"A WEREWOLF!" laughed Voldemort. "Maybe I won't have to do anything after all, he'll finish you off. " he laughed. Remus growled at everyone then starting walking towards Sirius.  
  
" N.NO!" yelled Harry. Remus stopped, smelled the air and then walked away from Sirius. Is it possible that Remus could still tell who you were? Harry hoped so, and it sure seemed that way. Remus walked slowly past Harry and then Malfoy who looked tired himself.  
  
"Foolish REMUS!" maybe you'll just die too!" said Lucius who pointed his wand at Remus and said "Avada Kadavra" a flash of green light came and then, Draco pointed out his wand and yelled it back... it was like a rebound. It bounced from Remus back to Lucius. Lucius slid back and fell on the floor. Draco stared at his father. Harry didn't know what to expect from him. He didn't cry or scream. He just looked away and didn't say a word.  
  
"Oh Draco..." said Voldemort. "You have nothing left. no father... no mother... you might as well go too."  
  
He pointed his wand at Draco, half losing his grip on Hermione. She had awoken. She kicked Voldemort right between his legs and he dropped her.  
  
"Little... b-b-brat." he said sitting on the ground. He pointed his wand at Hermione this time... "Any last words?" he said. Hermione said nothing.  
  
"Yes. Avada Kadavra!" she yelled. Voldemort fell on the ground. Hermione ran down the stairs. Fudge was shocked. Wormtail sobbed. Voldermort was dead? Or so she thought until he stood up and said:  
  
"IT'S NOT THAT EASY!"  
  
"Will this nightmare ever end?" Harry said. Draco looked over to Harry... they were both lost for words...  
  
Harry was relieved that Hermione went downstairs, because soon after, Ron had followed her. He wanted his friends to be safe. But ARE they safe? thought Harry. Yes.. I'm sure they are. Harry looked a little nervous after the incident in the library he heard about.  
  
The ghost of Dumbledore tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Harry. You need the other heirs. Do not defeat Voldemort until you have them."  
  
Harry nodded. Just then he had a grand idea. Harry faked that he was tired out and upset.  
  
"Alright, Voldemort, I'm sick of fighting you!" said Harry. "I guess its just time for me to say goodbye." Harry started walking toward Voldemort. Voldemort was confused. Harry felt weird about this, but didn't let it show. It was all part of his idea. When he reached his evil relative, he hugged him.  
  
"What are you DOING?" said Voldemort.  
  
"Well, since you're still my relative, I wanted to hug you before I die." Voldemort felt strange. He actually started to feel like he LIKED Harry Potter. Voldemort shook this thought out of his head.  
  
"W-well-" began Voldemort, but Harry still didn't let go and the thought of liking Harry kept coming back to him.  
  
"OKAY OKAY!!! S-STOP-P-STOPPP! This is torture! I've never felt this! I'll still get you Potter-- just not tonight!" Voldemort yelled at his remaining followers to come with him. They just stood there in amazement. "I SAID COME!" shouted the dark lord. All of them disappeared.  
  
Lupin was under control because of Snape's Potion, but they still had to transport him to somewhere safe without anyone else seeing him. So they took him to Dumbledore's old office. Once there Hermione burst out:  
  
"Harry, right before I was kidnapped I found out that the oldest line of Hufflepuff blood runs through the. the Diggory's."  
  
"Cedric!" Harry exclaimed. "But he's dead." Harry said gloomily. Hermione then said:  
  
"Cedric may be dead but his father, Amos isn't. I bet Ron's dad could get in touch with Amos."  
  
"Well, who's the Ravenclaw heir?!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione, kind of offended said:  
  
"I..I haven't found that out yet."  
  
"I will go talk to Ron's mum and dad, and see if they can get me in contact with Amos Diggory to bring him here." Sirius said as he turned to leave.  
  
Everyone else left Lupin in Dumbledore's office for the night and hurried off to the library (with Hermione in the lead) to find out about the Ravenclaw Heir.  
  
Lupin was still a werewolf. Hermione had left once again to get the Ravenclaw heir. Harry barely knew Ravenclaw's but the only solution to stop Voldemort was to get the other heir.  
  
Draco sat not saying anything as the others quietly talked about what to do now. Dumbledore seemed very touched because of what Draco did to save Lupin.  
  
"Draco.." said Dumbledore's spirit. "You have done very good tonight, you made a tough decision, but I must say, if Remus could say so he would have done the same for you..."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling in the way they used before he died.  
  
What was DD thinking? thought Harry. Did he have some sort of plan for Draco and Remus? he wondered but dared not to ask.  
  
Hermione walked back in the room. "I think I know who the heir of Ravenclaw is... but it delays very much to wait for him..." said Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean?" Said Sirius looking at Hermione.  
  
"Remus is the last heir." she said.  
  
"I should have guessed." said Sirius. Remus was in Gryffindor when we were kids, but he was the brightest of us four. He had Ravenclaw features in him. He was a professor at Hogwarts right?" he said looking at Remus who had curled up in the corner fast asleep. "We'll have to wait at least 36 hours until the moon is gone fully, and even after then he'll be very weak. " said Sirius who was still looking at his old friend.  
  
" Maybe I can help you there, Sirius..." said Snape...  
  
Sirius starred at Snape and said: "You're going to help me? Since when have we been on good terms with each other?"  
  
"We are going to have to work together if we are going to defeat Voldemort. But if you would rather wait until Lupin is changed back and will be able to fight Voldemort... Well I guess that's up to you." said Snape flatly.  
  
"What do you suggest we do than?" asked Sirius.  
  
"There might be a potion that will be able to make the change faster and we could give he a Strengthening Potion afterwards."  
  
"Let's go then." said Sirius still not believing that he will actually have to work with Snape.  
  
The others watched in utter disbelieve, not one of them thought that the two of them would actually compromise and be able to work together, not even under the situation they were in.  
  
"Well that was interesting wouldn't you say?" said Harry once they  
had left.  
  
"Yeah, well Harry come and look at this." said Hermione indicating to a book she was holding. He hadn't noticed that she had the book with her earlier.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
She opened the book to a page that had a picture on it that had some students that looked as if they were about their age at the time it was taken. The picture was of the four founders when they had been younger, Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of it.  
  
"He looks like me." he said indicating to the one in the picture. His gaze moved over the picture. There were two boys and two girls. He looked at the other boy.  
  
"That couldn't be..." he looked up at Draco who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "Draco you never told us you were also the heir of Slytherin. But Dumbledore told me that I am also the heir of Slytherin. That means that we are related." said Harry flatly.  
  
"I knew that, but I didn't think you care." said Draco simply.  
  
"This is good, because I couldn't fight Voldemort as two heirs at once. Look at this!" said Harry turning the book towards him.  
  
"Well, he does sort of look like me."  
  
"Sort of! You look just like him!" yelled Harry not really meaning to yell.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Ron still gazing at the picture.  
  
"I have no idea." he looked up at Hermione and asked "Do you have any idea of how to defeat Voldemort? Because I sure don't."  
  
No one was sure of how to beat Voldemort. The only thing that was certain is they needed Draco, Harry, Remus and Amos Diggory. They had not yet contacted him but they weren't sure how to explain the whole thing to him.  
  
Sirius and Snape hadn't return and it had only been barely an hour. That meant about 35 hours left to wait for Remus or until they make a potion.  
  
"This waiting is driving me mad!" Said Draco who sat straight up in his chair not even making eye contact with anyone.  
  
"Just wait, Draco." said Dumbledore's echoing voice. " The time will come sure enough. And with that Sirius and Snape burst back into the room.  
  
"We need Remus to come down to the hospital wing. " said Sirius. " Well I'm not waking him up, he'll bite!" said on.  
  
"I will!" said Draco who went over to Remus and shook, he growled then look at Draco and stopped. "Go with Sirius!" he said. He sat up like he wasn't going to do anything.  
  
"I don't think he understands you right now..." said Sirius, but sure enough he walked over to Sirius.  
  
"Well I'll be." said Sirius. He transformed into a dog just in case Remus got angry. They left the room once more.  
  
"That was pretty good Malfoy!" said Harry.  
  
"Thanks!" said Draco once again, no longer making eye contact.  
  
After about an hour they decided to all go down to the hospital wing and see if it had worked yet. They opened the door to see a happy Remus, human once more. He eyed Draco.  
  
"Thank you Draco, if it wasn't for you I would be dead." Draco looked up and smiled. But quickly looked away. He was used to being a bossy Slytherin, not a nice "Muggle lover".  
  
They all knew that as soon as they got a hold of Mr. Diggory it was time to finally defeat The Dark Lord Voldemort...  
  
The four of them sat in the Library once again looking through book after book. Ron looked as if he were about to fall asleep after not sleeping for the past two nights. They all looked tired. Even Draco was starting to show signs of it even though he wouldn't admit it. Ron stood up suddenly and announced that he was going to bed. It ended up actually being the four of them going to bed, it had been at least two in the morning when they left and they had classes the next morning. 


	10. Molly and Diggory

Harry, Ron, and Hermione slowly walked up to the Gryffindor tower and slowly up to their dormitories. Harry didn't even bother changing he just flopped onto his bed and fell asleep as soon as he hit it. Ron was on half of the bed, he had not exactly made it all the way. He soon fell off and had to crawl back on before he could go back to sleep.

Seamus was the first to wake. He sat up in his bed and almost laughed at what he saw. He looked at Harry still dressed in his school clothes and with his glasses still on, and than over to Ron who was the same be again almost half way off the bed. He got up quietly and went over to Neville and woke him up so he could see. He also had to hold back a laugh but didn't succeed. Ron woke up but fell off his bed in the process, which caused Harry to wake up because of the loud thud of Ron hitting the floor. Both Seamus and Neville killed over laughing. 

"Glad we could be of service to you." said Ron miserably, "Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep."

Harry looked up still very groggy from lack of sleep. He himself almost laughed at the sight of Ron who was still on the floor, Than asked, "What time is it?"

  
"6:30" said Seamus.  


"Wake me up later, like when its not so early." he said and flopped back on his pillow.

  
…

"Harry wake-up!" yelled Seamus   


Harry sat bolt up in bed "What?!"  


"Get up! We're heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Harry yawned and slowly got up to get dressed in some fresh clothes, than tried to brush his hair flat but once again didn't succeed at it. He looked over at Ron who was waiting for him at the door.   


"Hurry up! I'm starved!" said Ron.

"I can't imagine why." said Harry. They had skipped dinner the night before to be working on the library and they hadn't eaten since lunch, the day before. "Ok lets go." He looked up at Ron again and said: "You look really bad."  


"I can't say so much for your self! You have huge circles under you eyes." said Ron nearly laughing at Harry as they walked down to the Great Hall.   


"Yeah? Well you do to, but its not to surprising for either of us. I wander if Hermione or Draco are there yet." 

When they entered the Great Hall a few of the Gryffindors lifted their heads when they saw him than looked back down hoping that he didn't notice them looking at him. It was as if they thought he was going to do something bad to them or start yelling at them at any second. Great Harry thought: _Now my own house thinks I'm evil!_

Hermione had not arrived yet so Ron and Harry just sat at one end of the table a couple seats away from the others, to talk.

After a while Harry looked up from his food and saw Draco just coming in the Great Hall, 

"He looks just as bad as us." said Harry not surprised. Hermione shortly followed Draco, Harry and Ron looked up as she sat down. Harry was amazed at how much better she looked at the time. She had her hair pulled back in a bun and to his surprise didn't have circles under her eyes like Harry and Ron had under theirs.   


"You look as if you got a full night of sleep last night." said Harry.  


"Its called make-up." said Hermione.   


Ron didn't say anything, he was just starring at his food intensely.   


"Hello Ron, are you there?" said Harry.  


Ron looked up from his food as if taken out of a trance. "I think I'm going to skip lunch 

today." he said out of no where.   


"What, why?" asked Hermione confused.   


"Can't you tell how tired I am?" he said not really meaning it as a question.   


"Oh. Sorry." said Hermione.  


"Great! I have Divination today, I guess I will get some more sleep."  


"Good idea. I think I'll take the chance to sleep also." said Ron almost happy.   


Once Ron and Harry had finished their breakfast (which wasn't much) they headed up to the North tower early. Harry was hoping all the time that Professor Trelawney didn't try to predict his death again, it seemed as if she did every class they had with her.

Harry had dozed off shortly after class had begun. He didn't even hear what they would be doing that day in class.   


But he wasn't as lucky as he thought he would be.

Harry was dreaming…

__

Harry was in the middle of a lawn. The sun was at down. The place was full of orange-red light, just a little lighter than blood. Leaves were falling from the trees. The trees were just behind a cottage-like building. Harry started walking towards it.

Just then, from the little, but dark forest, Harry could hear a slashing roar. And again. And the third time. The creature was getting closer. Luckily, Harry got his want. Then, he realized what that building was: The Burrow. And he was standing on the Weasley's family lawns, he thought he saw the garden gnomes rushing out of the garden. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got out of their house. Harry was running to them. He wanted to warn them about the creature. But Harry was invisible to them. Mr Weasley was holding a map, and was showing it to Molly.

"Dear, don't you understand, this map to Amos' secret residence is approved by the ministry. There is no obstacle. We will get to him as soon as possible."

But Harry didn't need now to warn them, because the roar started again, but this time it wasn't a roar, it was like a hiss…

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got away as far as they could. They started running. The creature was almost out of the forest!

Harry woke up! He was desperate. He knew that what he dreamed was real. He got out of the class with almost no one seeing him. He decided it is better to not take Ron this time with him. Harry went to professor McGonagall.

"Professor, is there any way of getting to the Weasley's Burrow? We're in a hurry, professor!"

"Potter, there is, I have a protkey right here to the Burrow. But why would you need to get there? Wait a minute, weren't you having divination?"

"Yes I had! So I had a prediction."

Harry grabbed McGonagall's hand, a touched the portkey. McGonagall was, well, stunned.

"Potter, did all the lately events drive you mad?"

"No, professor, look there!"

A green huge snake, with red eyes, was out of the forest. Mr. Weasley was trying all kinds of charms, hexes, jinxes and curses on the snake, but not even one worked. The snake was faster and caught Molly. 

At that time, Harry and McGonagall were right behind them. Just then, Hermione appeared at the scene.

"Professor Vector was late to the class, and told me about what happened and I rushed here with a portkey I found."

All five fought Voldemort, as a snake for just a short time. The snake, when saw that he had no chance defeating them with magic, started throwing flames of fire, exactly like a dragon, but even much bigger. One flame just passed Molly, and she fell to the ground. The spell backfired and the snake was hurt. He went back to the forest, while the group was getting to Molly.

"Oh my, Molly. She's dead, it's all over, dead. What can we do? Can we do something? Minerva, Harry?"

"No, I am sorry. Arthur, you know we can't bring the dead back alive." Not even McGonagall resisted. They all started crying and they leaned over Molly's corpse. 

__

"What am I going to do? The children? What will they do when they hear the news? How will I tell them?"

"Arthur, at this time there's nothing you or me or anyone can do, we have to fight Voldemort. Arthur, you have to lead us to Amos Diggory! Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes, I have the map right here. I presume that's why he attacked us."

A portkey appeared on the ground right next to them, and seconds after it, Snape and Ron were standing near Harry.

"Mother! Mother! What happened?" cried Ron.

"Ron, I'm not sure if I can tell you this, but Molly is dead?"

Ron was lost for words. He almost fainted, but Harry and Hermione rushed to him. All three of them were crying. After a long time of silence, Snape finally said:

"We will have much time further to be sad upon this event. But we must now go one. Do you think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will give up? We don't even know where he is now. Besides that, there might be a chance to bring Molly back, but that only if we hurry."

All of them got Snape's idea, and even if Arthur was biting his lip just not to ask Snape, or better said, to beg Snape to tell him how to bring Molly back, he seemed to understand the situation. Harry and Hermione tried to calm down Ron, but neither of them was calm.

So that's how Harry, Ron, Hermione, Arthur Weasley, Snape and McGonagall now followed Weasley's map to get to Diggory. His house was not very far away, but it was well hidded.

The journey, sad as it was, didn't last too long, and they were now standing in front of Diggory's house door. Snape was the only one that could say or do something, so he knocked on the door, and Amos Diggory himself stepped out of the house. 

"What happened! What's wrong with Molly? Arther, Minerva, Severus?"

"Well, as you can see" said Snape "Molly is dead, thanks to the Dark Lord" Diggory called his wife, who came to take the dead Molly into the house.

"And this as if Dunbledore dead wasn't enough!" said Diggory.

"Amos, you are Hufflepuff's only descendant. You are his heir. I hope you already knew that, since we need you prepared right away, cause Lupin is fine now, and you are the only heir that has to join us now, I mean, join Potter, Malfoy and Lupin. Only you four united can destroy Voldemort."

"Let's go in the house and we will use the Floo Powder to get to Hogwarts!"

They landed in the great hall. They had to call Lupin and Draco. But in that exact moment Hagrid came through the big door on the other side of the hall, and he had Draco, Lupin and Sirius just behind.

"Harry, Draco, Remus, Amos, we have you all here, but how do we defeat Voldemort?" asked Minerva.

"No time to talk. Voldemort is here."

Voldemort was in the room. Hagrid felt something cold taking over his back. "I think I'll be leaving now. I have an appointment with Madame – "

"No Hagrid, I think you'll be taking part in this, this time." Said Voldemort "I just hope you are not shy"

"The heirs, attack, now!" Shouted Sirius as hard as he could.

The idea came into Harry's, Draco's, Remus' and Amos' head at the same time. All four of them. _Stupefy_ and then _Ennervate _cast with their four wands at Voldemort.

"Wormtail, attack!" shouted Voldemort, and a huge green snake appeared out of Voldemort's Wand.

"Wormtail?" asked more voices from the room "This means… that Wormtail killed Molly"

"I know" said Harry. "Voldemort has magically put Wormtail into the snake. Let's do it, now."

_Stupefy. Ennervate._

After being stunned, and then reversed, the snake's skin fell off to reveal Wormtail. Wormtail was holding a wand, but it was Voldemort's wand.

"Draco, Mr. Diggory, Remus, we all have to cast Priori Incantatem now!"

Four different traces of light came out of the wands. Harry's was the biggest one, and looked exactly like the one the was caming out of Voldemort's wand, at Wormtail. The first figure that came out of the wand was Molly. But it was not Molly's image, it was Molly itself, followed closely by no other than Albus Dumbledore.

"What? This cannot be happening? Wormtail, give me the wand!" said Voldemort! When he caught his wand, he was begging to be pulled in it. Everyone in the room was staring. After Voldemort was completely in his wand, it fell down. Wormtail took it.

"Me and my master will return, and you will not be prepared!"

Pettigrew just disappeared out the door, but it was too late to catch him, but also useless. There was no need to get back to him. They could leave Voldemort exactly where he is now, because it is now very hard for him to come back.

No one knew what to do, except that everybody hugged. Dumbledore was back, Molly the same, and no one was injured. All the staff and all the students came in the Great Hall. Harry could see Cho, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Crabbe, Goyle, and many others, as well as Mrs. Figg, Trelawney, Flitwick and Sprout.

"I think it is the perfect time now for the end-of-year feast. I have to say the following things: I have been dead for the past months. Voldemort killed me as you know. But now, Voldemort's wand is cursed, and combined with Harry's and the other three heirs' power it managed to make the Priori Incatatem bring back to life me and Molly. But keep in mind. This was only possible now. You know that you can't bring back the dead! It was a hard year, because it was so unusual. We had no O.W.L.'s for example. So, fifth years, don't be happy, because you were prepared very well, and you will have time in this summer to prepare, as you will be giving the tests at the beginning of the your sixth year. On the other side, I have to thank all of you for doing an unusual thing. You brought me back to life. But this is not why I want to thank you. I want to thank you because you defeated Voldemort once again, and without my help. You defeated him just by being united. I am sure that brighter times will come. And the last thing I want to tell you, is that we have to sell goodbye to one year. As you know, the seventh year had today their last day here. All cheer for them!"

All the hall cheered, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione, going along with Molly and Arthur Weasley went to Fred and George to congratulate them for finishing Hogwarts. Ron knew that Fred and George didn't saw their mother dead, and wished he was in their place. But now, all has ended well, so they all gathered to go to Hogwarts' Express station in front of Hogsmeade. 

Harry was still wondering how he will prepare for the owls, but soon enough, he was having fun with his friends. He still had a few questions: What happened to Lucius, did it matter that Ron and Hermione were in love and did it matter that Hermione is Harry's sister? The answer to the last two is – NO!

__

-fin-

****

Author's note:/b The first version of _The Four Hairs_ was called _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ and was written quite fast, I think, in two weeks, and was around 40 pages long. Since then, I have updated it into _Harry Potter and the Four Heirs_ sometime in April and now to the final version, that is posted on fanfictio._net The Four Heirs_

It is my first fanfic. After reading a lot of fanfics on the Internet, I decided to write one my self, and from the start, I knew that I wanted to write my own version of the 5th book. I have tried to make it so that it contains most of the rumors that have been around for book 5, and I think that I've exaggerated a bit, mostly by having Hermione being Harry's sister and Ron being in love with Hermione.

This is an usual fic, and it implies no slash, no rape, so it's just a normal fic. Since I know that people want to read R rated fics, I guess this won't have any big success, but I like it.

If anyone's interested, my next fanf iction will contain much slash, and it will be mostly about Snape, Sirius and Lupin. Stay tuned.


End file.
